Birthday Surprise
by KandiKitty
Summary: Lil is going to confess her affection to Kimi. How will Kimi take it? Takes place on Kimi's 17th birthday. Lil X Kimi (I know in the second chapter their are spelling mistakes just ignore them please! My mac likes auto correct way too much!)
1. Birthday Gift

**Good Evening Kittens! I really enjoyed Rugrats while growing up and when I realized I was gay I started shipping this couple...Not exactly sure why, besides the fact that Kimi was like my idol. Anyways here is a story about Lil and Kimi. I'm also working on another chapter for "Midnight Talks" **

**I Do Not Own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**

**Kimi**

I yawned leaning my head on my hand. I barely got an hour of sleep last night, I had to open Lava Java this morning at 5am and now I was running the whole place by myself- in conclusion it was a long day that wasn't close to being over. I surveyed the small shop- Phil and Dil were playing some card game, a business man was typing on his laptop cursing under his breath and a group of girls were in the corner giggling wildly about something. "What a way to spend the day of your birthday..." Dil said refilling is hot chocolate. I nodded "No kidding, at least my parents are giving me the rest of the weekend off." The orange haired boy tilted his head "What are you doing this weekend?" I smiled softly "Lil said she has a surprise for me tonight than Saturday she and Phil are throwing a horror movie marathon for the group, kind of a nice little party." A brunette with a lip ring and bright green eyes came up to the counter "Can I get a medium carmel macchiato, hot please?" She smile warmly "Whip cream on that?" I asked looking back to Dil "Wait...Dude we discussed the party as a group? It was your idea!" the brunette smirked at our conversation "Yes, please. Sounds like you guys are going to have fun this weekend?"

The bell on the door rang signaling another customer walking in "Yeah, just doing something small for my birthday. $4.34." She handed me a ten "Keep the change...consider it a birthday present." She winked at me as Dil handed her the coffee she ordered. _Well she sure is friendly,_ I thought to myself smiling at her. "I hope you have a good birthday." Just than Lil came behind the counter glaring at the girl "She will, thanks." The girl looked questioningly at Lil, her eyes widen as if she realized something "Oh man! Dude sorry." she held up her free hand than left. I turned to the eldest Deville Twin "What was that about, Lil? Why did she say sorry?" She just shrugged "Dunno, she was weird." I heard Dil stifle a laugh before Lil elbowed him in the ribs. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you real fast if that's possible?" The business man came up for a refill "I got it Kimi!" Dil smiled excitedly "You sure?" He nodded "Yeah go have girl-talk! I can cover for awhile."

We sat at a table in the back of the shop "What's up Lil?" she twisted a long strand of hair around her finger "When do you get off? We need to leave as soon as we can to get where we are going." I smiled and rolled my eyes "That's what you needed to talk about? Well I am running the shop by myself today and it's only 3 and we don't close until 7," She perked up "Hold on!" Lil stood up, walked over to Phil and had a short but intense conversation with him. The siblings embraced before she came back "Taken care of! Phil said him and Dil will work for the rest of your shift and lock up! Meaning we can leave now!" Her brown eyes sparkled like I'd never seen before, where ever we were going she was really happy about it. I contemplated this for a little while "Alright...Fine! Take me to my house to get my things." Lil smiled ear to ear "Yes!" We exited the shop and within 20 minutes we were on our way to who knows where.

**That Morning**

A girl with long hair that was black at the roots and slowly faded to dark purple was bustling around the house. She was mumbling under her breathe, sounding just a tad panicky. As soon as she found out it was a snow day she had planned on spending the morning making sure everything was ready. Betty sat at the dinner table with a cup of coffee watching her only daughter. "Lillian Deville! Calm down, you have all day." The daughter in question let out a long sigh before taking a sit with her mom "It's her 17th birthday! I can't let her down, mom!" Betty smiled softly placing a hand on Lil's shoulder "Sweetie we both know that isn't why you are freaking out."

Lil was 14 when she told her mom she was Bisexual, Mrs. Deville laughed historically before realizing her actions could be taken the wrong way. She explained that she had known for awhile and was happy with whatever made her daughter happy. "Telling her is the right thing to do, Kimi is your best friend and even if she doesn't return your feelings she won't ever be disgusted by you." Betty spoke with sincerity trying to calm her eldest child before she had a panic attack. "I know...I'm just worried...She makes me so happy, I don't know what I would do if she just left.." The older woman rolled her eyes "Geez, this isn't Angelica we are talking about! It's Kimi! And even if she does reject you, there are a lot of pretty young ladies that would die to be with you!" Lilian blushed deeply laughing at her mothers statement.

"Thanks mom." She then preceded, at a slower pace, to finish wrapping Kimi's gift and thriple checking she hadn't forgotten anything. Around two thirty she became restless knowing that Kimi was running Lava Java by herself, thanks to Phil's text, she drove over to see when her best friend could close up shop so they could leave. As she entered her fists clenched at the sight she had walked into. A tall brunette was _flirting_ with her Kimi! Though from what Kimi was doing, she was as clueless as always. "-Have a good birthday." The twin stepped in front of what she considered hers, giving the brunette the darkest glare she could manage "She will, thanks." The girl across the counter took a second before coming to the conclusion that Lil and Kimi were dating. Once that sunk in she backed away in defense "Oh man! Dude sorry!" Lil gave a wicked grin before turning to her best friend.

**Lil**

After three hours of driving we finally made it up to the cabin. I looked over to my companion,who had fallen asleep, she hadn't changed too much in recent years. Except now her hair was chin length in the front and the back was only an inch, always spiked up and was white as snow. "Kim, we are here." I nudged her slightly. "I'll un pack the car, go inside and get warm." Kimi started to protest but I just shook my head "No objections." I unloaded the car in one trip since I came up here yesterday to bring most of everything over and clean up. I started a fire while Kimi looked around "How long have you guys owned a cabin? I don't remember you or Phil ever mentioning it..." She asked while examining a picture of Phil and I when we were babies. "A little over a year, we've been remodeling for most of it and added on the upstairs over the summer, Mom and dad wanted to fix it up before we told you guys." "Oh" was all she said before sprawling out on the couch across from the now blazing fire. "Why'd you bring me up here, Lil? It's pretty out of the way." I poked at the fire more trying to come up with a good answer "Eh, just thought it would be nice for us to get away from the guy for a night, ya know?" A blush creeped its way across my cheeks. We changed into pajamas, made popcorn and I put in Kimi's favorite movie, Cry-Baby. By mid movie Kimi was resting with her head in my lap.

"Lil, I know we aren't here for me. You've been avoiding people and been on edge. What's wrong? Don't give me any BS about it either, you've been acting weird for a good while now. I thought you would have told me but since you haven't, I figured this was as good as time as any." Her head was tiled so she could see me fully. I held my breath, I didn't think she noticed...I wasn't really prepared for this conversation to go this way, but I had to figure out something to say."Kimi it's...I'm worried I shouldn't tell you, I don't want you to freak out or...leave or something..." She screwed up her face in confusion, "Lilian, do you really think after all these years I'm just gonna up and leave you after you tell me something? Not to mention it would take me ages to reach any form of a town from up here!" I laughed lightly "Mom said you'd say something like that."

I walked out to one of my bags pulling out a thin long box wrapped in purple paper with a green bow. "Just..don't leave until I'm done okay?" I set the box on the end table by her head while I sat on the coffee table. "Lil I-" I raised a hand to stop her. "Kimi, what I'm about to say...Is something I've come to terms with, but it took time. I'm willing to give you the same time as well, so if you want to leave just wait until I say I'm done," I look a deep breath to calm my shaking body "We've been friends since like pre-k, you've stuck by me when things got rough and I've told you everything I wouldn't tell any other soul...all expect one thing..Kimi, I'm Bisexual." I took a pause to breathe and collect my thoughts, she didn't say anything just looked confused and a little angry probably because I didn't tell her sooner. "I'm telling you this now because after all these years I can't keep it to myself anymore. Kimi, I like you, like more than friends like you...It's something I thought would fade away but it didn't, it just grew stronger. I don't want you to get scared because you think I'm telling you I'm in love with you, I'm not 'in love' with you...But I think I could fall for you so easily if you let me. If you don't reciprocate these feelings or...If you want to leave, let me know and I can take you home or I'll just keep my distance, like arms length away or something."

I blinked back some tears, forcing my eyes to lock with hers so she knew I was serious. Her face was blank, nothing not even disgust. She simply stood, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. I sighed heavily letting the tears fall. I curled up on the couch closing my eyes, _Looks like you were wrong mom..._I thought to myself. I don't know how long Kimi was in there but it was long enough for me to silently cry myself to sleep. I was awoken by a very warm, slightly wet body laying on top of me with her head on my chest. I tried to speak but Kimi shushed me. "Lilian...I've never really thought about you, or any girl, like that before. I mean I've had a few boyfriends but..there wasn't that spark there. They couldn't make me smile and laugh like you can." She brought her head up to look me in the eyes, "I'm not saying I could see myself falling for you, but I'm also not saying I couldn't see myself falling for you...I guess what I'm trying to say is- I'm willing to try this, us, but you have to be patient with me, okay?"

I wrapped her in my arms pulling her as close to me as possible "Thank you for the chance." I whispered in her ear than placed a light kiss on her forehead, which caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. We stayed like this for a couple hours, she asked me a bunch of questions about when I knew I was bisexual and when I knew I liked her. The conversation made it's way to today and how I planned this all. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You brought me all the way up here to tell me you liked me because you didn't want me to burst out the door and never come back," I nodded sheepishly,_ well when you put it like that you make me sound crazy._ "And your parents agreed to this crazy idea and helped you plan it all?" I nodded once again "well they said they could see how much you mean to me." My new girlfriend blush slightly. "So what is in the box you brought out before, I just up and left?" I reached up on to the end table feeling for it with my fingers than handing it to her, "Look for yourself." rolling to her back Kimi opened it to find a deep purple guitar pick with 'Kimi' engraved on one side and 'Lil' on the other. There was a hole in the top connected to a silver chain.

"It's my favorite guitar pick. I used the graphic design lab at school to do the engraving and the chain was my grandmother but the original charm was a lady bug, I thought you would like this more." She lend up putting the necklace on "I love it, Lil." She placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wasn't expecting that, I gained enough composure to kiss her back before she pulled away with a blush making its way across her face. "Was that too soon?" I shook my head no "I just wasn't expecting _you_ to kiss _me." _Kimi shrugged "I guess I'm really starting to like the idea of you being my girlfriend." That made me blush. "That makes me happy to hear." She locked eyes with me, "Can I do that again..?" Before I could answer she pressed her lips to mine, more rough than last time but just as amazing. I rested one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist pulling her closer. I could feel a smile in her kiss. When we pulled away her eyes were still closed "Woa.." She nuzzled her face in my neck.

That night we fell asleep on the couch, her cuddled up on my chest and me holding her protectively.


	2. Birthday Party

**My dear Kittens, I present the new chapter of Birthday Surprise! If you remember correctly Kimi mentioned a Horror movie marathon to take place the following day. This chapter is about and possibly their next day at school. I think I will do one more chapter after this and I might just do little stories with them here and there.**

**Also, once again, if you have any ideas at All and you would like me to give it a shot just hit me up.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**

**No one really**

Up on a mountain, nuzzled against trees and piles of snow rest a decent sized cabin. The fire inside was still roaring strong never once fading from it's glory, due to a long haired beauty refusing to let her new girlfriend get even the slightest bit cold. The couple had slept wonderfully together, though they had shared a three cushion couch. The shorter one, with shorter hair, was bustling around in the kitchen making coffee, eggs, toast, bacon, basically anything and everything they had the ingredients for. Lilian Deville, the long haired taller one, had her feet kicked up on the coffee table strumming a sweet melody on her acoustic guitar. As Kimi set the table she smiled at _her_ girlfriend. Though the thought was still a novelty to her, she couldn't imagine a better person to be with right now. "Lil, breakfast." She hummed contently while pouring two cups of coffee. Lil wrapped her arms around the girls waist whispered "Thank you, Babe." into her ear and took her coffee to the table. They ate in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other company, but a question had been nagging at Kimi since last night.

"Lil, how many people know why we came up here?"

The girl in question set her toast back on her plate trying to remember who _did_ all know. "Mmm... My parents, Dil, Phil of coarse, all of the Pickles though Tommy doesn't approve, huh I guess everyone but you're family. Angelica found out so I know Susie knows, surpassed the whole school doesn't know actually..."

Kimi screwed up her face in confusion "Why doesn't Tommy approve?" she asked.

Lil acted as though it should be obvious "He is still holding out hope you will come back to him" Tommy's exact words were 'crawling back to him' but Lil didn't want Kimi to get all worked up after such a wonderful night.

The two packed the car up around One, wanting to get home early enough to be able to unpack and get ready for the movie marathon tonight. The drive back was about the same as the way there, besides the fact the tension had fled from Lil and the couples fingers stayed intertwined until Lil dropped Kimi off at home. They kissed good bye and Lil waited for her to enter the house before driving to her own.

**Lil**

"Mom! Dad! Phil! I'm home!" I called out while kicking my boots off by the door and shedding my layers of clothes. Mom's voice rang out from the living room "In here sweetheart!" In the living room I found Mom and Dad on the couch with Phil sprawled out on the floor in front of them "How'd it go sis?" Phil asked rolling on his back to see me. "Very well actually! She agreed to be my girlfriend as long as I take things slow and don't push her into anything." The three of them smiled brightly "That's great news!" Dad said patting the seat next to him. "We are going to need to have her over for dinner sometime." Mom stated as I joined them in watching a Dummy Bears Christmas special re-run. I couldn't ask for a more accepting family then mine, I truly thanked whatever deity who blessed me with them.

The marathon was going to be at Tommy and Dil's until we found out the purple haired brat didn't like the idea of me and Kimi. In a mass text message conversation we all tried to think of a new plan.

Dil\- Sozz Guuiys, Tommy not waNt h3re...

Phil/Lil (Texting from one phone)- Dude you really need a new phone,

Ugh! Its cuz he doesnt agree right!? douche bag...

Chuckie\- Can we all chip in and get him a new 1? This is getting ridiculous. &amp; I can't believe out of evry1 T is the 1 who cannt accept it..!

Kimi\- Please! and it ok guyz we can do it another nght! :)

Susie\- Kim! No way! It's you're birthday we are doing this, Right! What did you do to your phone this time?

Dil\- HLLa yeH! &amp;^ Ntuin! NTu mY FSAult

Phil/Lil\- No way we change cuz a him! Dil translation, 'nothing not my fault'

Chuckie\- Agreed. And Dil yes it was.

Angelica\- U no, we just re did the basement to be a theater we can hve it my house

Dil\- WHY dIdNTTTT YOUOU brinFG iz Up wearLIER

Angelica\- wht...? translation plz?

Chuckie\- He is asking why you didn't mention it earlier

Susie\- Good point Dil, why didn't you?

Angelica\- Didnt no if it b don n time but it is soo com over!

**Kimi**

I set my phone down taking a deep breath, Angelica was still Angelica but her hanging around Susie so much sure softened her up. Chuckie was laying on my bed confirming that he and I both will be over shortly. "Chuck...So you are totally okay with me and Lil?" I turned away from my vanity to face him. "Of coarse I am Kim! You're my sister, I'd love you no matter what, and if you'd like I'll be here for you when you tell mom and dad?" I smiled brightly "Best big brother ever!" I hugged him tightly. "Hurry up and change or Angelica is going to be mad at us for being late!" He chuckled before leaving me to change into my pajamas, which were flannel purple/grey plaid pj pants and a long sleeve V neck grey shirt. I slipped on my boots and waited for Chuckie down stairs. He wore Black/red plaid pj pants with a black t shirt. Looking at him now he sure had changed in the past couple of years, his hair had calmed down to a nice shaggy bed head that looked good, he wore black rimmed glasses and his braces were finally off. He had also dyed his hair a deeper shade of red which made him lose the nickname 'carrot top'. "Come on Kim." He opened the front door for me and we walked to Angelica's. It wasn't snowing too badly but it was still cold as all hell.

Walking right into the other Pickles house, I tried to remember the last time anyone knocked to get into another one of or houses. I couldn't recall one, it probably died out when we were in elementary school. The basement was decked out in horror movie memorabilia, there was pop corn, soda, chips, cookies, even rep tar snacks (which Phil and Lil were currently laughing over). "Hey! Kimi, Chuckie! You're finally here!" Dil said from his spot on one of the three bean bag chairs set in the middle of the two couches. It was than a chorus of everyone saying happy birthday and hugging me. Lil was last, she wrapped her arms around me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Happy Birthday, my dear." I felt a deep blush taking over, I buried my face in her shoulder. The room erupted with 'awes' and a whistle from, I could only assume, Dil.

Lil and I curled up on one of the couches, Phil took the bean bag next to Dil, Chuckie, Angelica and Susie all shared the other couch. The empty bean bag I guessed was for Tommy. We had voted on which movies were the scariest and which were the weakest. Starting with scariest first, we watched _Dead Silence_,_ Insidious 2, Texas Chainsaw Massacre (_the original of coarse), and ended the marathon with _Nightmare on Elm Street._ Just because it is my favorite movie. Angelica had fallen asleep in Susie's lap during Insidious 2. "Jeez she can sleep through anything can't she?" Phil asked, directing his question to Susie who nodded "Yeah, she really can." I could of sworn I saw a smile break through Susie's annoyed face as she awoke Angelica. The rest of us cleaned up the room and said good night to one another. Lil, stubborn as ever walked me home. After hearing Lil say that Chuckie left before everyone else.

**No one really**

After helping clean up and parting ways outside the Pickles residence, Lilian Deville and Kimi Finster walked with their arms linked and their hand in their pockets. It was an almost perfect night, with perfect friends, perfect everything. Even the sky recognized their happiness and granted them a light snow fall. They were a beautiful sight, Lilian with her long purple/black hair flowing effortlessly around her, Kimi with her short hair that was simi bed head like but looked like she did it that way. Their movement flowed together, their steps in sync even their smiles matched in brightness. Neither of them had any doubts in this moment, they knew if they tried this could be the best relationship of their lives. When they reached Kimi's door step, Lil left her with a single kiss on the lips before turning to walk to her house.

Kimi knew she would do anything to keep Lil happy and keep receiving those loving sweet kisses from _her_ girlfriend.


End file.
